Tazuna
Tazuna (タズナ) is a master bridge-builder from the Land of Waves. Background With his daughter's second husband being killed by Gato. Tazuna became a bridge builder, and also being Inari's grandfather. He assigned Shinobi to look after his family, while the bridge was being built. Tazuna would bring up memories of Kaiza, which anger Inari overall. But he told the stories to Team Kakashi to understand more about how the Land of Waves were before Gato came,and took over the village. Personality Blunt and sometimes harsh, he has been described as a diligent man. He is also a drinker. Appearance Tazuna is a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. When first introduced, he wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. When seen in Part II, Tazuna wore the same attire inclusive of the towel; a habit Inari has started to mimic. Naruto (Part l) Land of Waves arc He resolved to build a bridge that would connect the Land of Waves to the mainland to help restore its economic stability, which was against Gatō's interest. He knew that Gatō would try to kill him, but couldn't afford proper protection. It was because of this that Tazuna hired Team Kakashi under the false pretence of protecting him from bandits (this was considered a C-rank mission, thus reducing the cost). Unlike most of his fellow citizens, Tazuna was brave enough to defy Gatō's interests, although he was perfectly aware of the consequences. In honour of Uzumaki Naruto, and for his example of courage, Tazuna named the bridge the "Great Naruto Bridge" after its completion. He tended to overuse the word "super", which was not reflected in the English version of the anime. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Konoha History arc Naruto and Sakura meet up with Tazuna and Inari, who came to help rebuild the village. Naruto has a flashback that takes place after Team 7 finished their mission in the Land of Waves. Naruto remembers he had forgotten a Ramen Ichiraku coupon at Inari's house and runs back to go get it. Tazuna finds the coupon and Inari decides to give it to Naruto. On his way, Inari runs into Akane and his friends who try to pick on him with Team 7 gone. Zori and Waraji hear of this and kidnap the kids. Sasuke, who was ordered by Kakashi to bring back Naruto, learn from Tazuna that Inari had went to meet up with them. Meanwhile, the remnants of Gato's thugs decide to take Gato's place and hold Inari and the others for ransom. Naruto finds his coupon and also traces of a struggle. Sasuke also notice cuts on the trees from a sword which Naruto remembers it was from Gatō's two bodyguards. At the thugs’ hideout, Inari and the others escape from the thugs. Inari decides to distract them while Akane and his friends escape. Inari is chased into a dead end by the thugs but jumps into the water. While swimming away, Naruto and Sasuke find Inari and pull him out of the river. The thugs find him and fight Naruto and Sasuke, who are no match against them. When the thugs were about to flee, the villagers surround them, forcing them to give up. Akane and his friends apologise to Inari for bullying him and they all become friends. Then Inari tells Naruto he left his coupon at his house so then Naruto checks his pocket and wonders why its missing, Sasuke then tells Naruto that it probably drifted while he was at the river pulling out Inari, much to his dismay.Naruto and Inari then cry,much to Sasuke's annoyance. The flashback ends and Inari decides to make it up to Naruto by building a new better Ramen Ichiraku for him. Five Kage Summit arc He and Inari have a brief conversation with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Video Games Quotes Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Hatake Kakashi Inari Akane Akane's Gang Tsunami Kaiza Knownable Relatives *Tsunami (Daughter) *Inari (Grandson) *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Older Grandson) *Kaiza (Second son in law/dead) Trivia *In the Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!, Inari and Tazuna were seen in an extremely long line for the bathroom that featured almost every male character. According to the databook(s): *His favorite foods are sake, and inarizushi, while his least favorite food is broccoli. *He didn't appear in any of the films so far. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takeshi Anono '''(Part l), '''Shigeru Ushiyama (Part ll) *'English' : Kirk Thornton (Part l & Part ll), 'Kim Strauss ' (Naruto : Ulimate Ninja) all information on Tazuna is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tazuna Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 180-247.jpg|Tazuna's family photo restored in Part II. Naruto Shippuuden 180-244.jpg|Tazuna talking to his daughter, Tsunami. Naruto Shippuuden 180-251.jpg|Tazuna finds out that Inari is missing. Naruto Shippuuden 180-374.jpg|Tazuna and the others arrive to help Naruto again. Naruto Shippuuden 180-025.jpg|Tazuna and Inari reunite with Naruto in Part II. Category:Characters Category:Males